Heartstrings
by missmandymalfoy
Summary: Lavender Brown has stolen Ron away from Hermione again, and Hermione is furious. When Lavender starts gloating at Hermione's anger, Hermione takes action, which involves a certain unknowing Slytherin. Eager to prove Lavender wrong, Hermione's mind is clouded, and so are her decisions. Will Hermione use Draco when her own reputation is at risk? One-shot Rated T


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**When pushed over the edge, will Hermione use Draco for her own reputation? One-shot **

**I usually don't write stories like these, I really do love Dramione. Don't like don't read.**

**PS: I know Hermione is a little out of character, but when one is provoked, many emotions flip. **

**Heartstrings **

* * *

"Shut up, Lavender! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Hermione said angrily. She had finally snapped. She just didn't understand why. Lavender had gotten what she wanted. Ron. But she still kept up with the constant snide comments and harassment, which followed her all the way to bed at her dorm each night.

Hermione was currently in the Gryffindor Common Room with the one and only, Lavender Brown. Thank merlin they were alone, but that only meant that the insults were worse. Lavender smirked, proud that she had finally gotten a reaction out of the Gryffindor Princess.

"What would be the fun in that?" she asked, sneering down at Hermione. She towered over her, which made her all the more intimidating.

Hermione gritted her teeth. "You got what you wanted, Lavender," she growled, clenching her fists. "Now back off,"

Lavender let out a shrill laugh. "You mean Ron? The bloody virgin isn't much good. I have to go to others for my pleasures and desired needs," she said harshly, smirking again. So she was just using Ron? No matter how much Hermione wanted to hate Ron right now for choosing Lavender over her, she couldn't let herself let Ron be used.

"What makes you think that I won't tell him what you just told me?" Hermione hissed, finally thinking she had gotten her. Lavender merely laughed harshly, sounding like a serpent.

"Because if you tell him that, then I'll make sure to tell everyone what a prude you are," she smirked. Hermione's face flamed in anger and embarrassment.

"That's not true!" she raged.

"I bet no guy in his right mind would want to snog you, much less _like_ you," Lavender twisted her face in disgust, as if Hermione repulsed her.

"Guys want to snog me," Hermione argued.

"Oh really? Prove it" Lavender sang. Hermione clenched her fists at her sides.

"Fine. Follow me," she turned and stalked out of the common room, Lavender following curiously behind her.

They were back for their seventh year of Hogwarts, and for the second time, Lavender had snagged Ron away from her. Tears threatened to prick at the corners of her eyes. No, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't admit defeat. Shaking her head, she continued walking. She was heading towards the Head Dorms. Hermione had made Head Girl this year, which wasn't a surprise. But what was a surprise was that Draco Malfoy had made Head Boy, who had made amends with her. She never thought that she would admit that this was going to work for her advantage now.

Hermione finally reached the portrait that guarded the Head's Dormitory. She whispered the password so that Lavender wouldn't hear it and stepped lightly inside.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief when she saw the Head Boy sitting on the sofa now, trying to get some of his homework done. His tie was slung over his neck, his hair sexily disarray from running his hand through it. She had to say that he was quite attractive this year. He was very handsome and even sexy, which helped earn him the name Slytherin Sex God. Hermione marched over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him by the belt loops.

She pushed him heavily against the wall. Hermione noticed his cheeks heat at their proximity. His grey eyes stared at her, shocked yet shy at the same time. She stared back into those eyes. Those beautiful grey eyes that had told her that he had changed. Those beautiful grey eyes that watched her discreetly during patrols. Those beautiful grey eyes that had admitted to her that he liked her. It had shocked her when Draco had first told her he had a crush on her. However, she had told him that she didn't like him back, so it was just an awkward semi-friendship now.

And now she was going to twist it even more.

Not giving Draco time to respond, Hermione slammed her lips to his. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Draco's lips were frozen and she ran a hand through his silky hair. Finally, he began to respond, kissing her back softly. Hermione brought her hands to cup his flaming cheek bones. She felt a pang ring through her, knowing that he was going to take this the wrong way. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt full for the first time since Ron had left her. Hermione flitted her tongue out, asking for entrance into his mouth. He obliged, whimpering slightly. Hermione was in complete control, but he didn't know just how much she really had in this situation. She ran her hands up his chest, feeling every toned muscle and relishing in his sharp intake of breath, and moved them back around his neck again. She deepened the kiss before realizing that she needed air desperately.

She finally pulled back, staring into his eyes. They were so hopeful and full of so many other emotions that she almost couldn't tear her eyes away. But she did, and she took a step back from him and faced the portrait hole.

"See?" she said. Lavender nodded, impressed.

"I guess you proved me wrong Granger. You can get a guy to snog you, and the Slytherin Sex God at that," Lavender gave her a look that could have been passed as gratitude then turned and left, closing the door behind her. Hermione felt her heart tear at the small gasp that Draco made in the back of his throat. She turned back to him, to find her looking at her in pain.

"You…you used me," he said, his eyes wide. It wasn't anger in his voice. It was pain and confusion. "W-why would you do this to me? You know how I feel about you!"

Hermione took a step forward. "Draco I-" But he backed away as if she were the plague, staring at her outstretched hand.

"Don't even bother," he said quietly, backing towards his bedroom door.

"Draco, believe me, I didn't want to use you like this but Lavender was going to-"

"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to do the noble thing?" his voice sounded broken, and with that he slammed the door behind him.

Hermione collapsed on the couch Draco had recently occupied and cried. She supposed her and Ron now had something in common.

They knew how to pull heartstrings.

* * *

**This made me really sad typing this, I hate Dramione sadness! I have no idea what compelled me to write this but do tell me what you think! I could expand this if someone wanted me to, by the way. **

**Review **


End file.
